From The Deep Blue Underworld
by labyrinthloverxx
Summary: All Kaliana ever wanted was to understand what it was like to walk on land, she never expected that it would cause so much trouble, and now a merman is created threatening her family's existence, but whose side will she take when she realises its the first land boy she ever met? First in No Ordinary Girl Series I do not own Mako Mermaids or any of the characters
1. Prologue

Two mermaid hatchlings, a dark brunette and an ebony, watched as a human boy sat playing with his weird shaped toys in the comfort of his back garden, well from what they could make out from within the canal that ran throughout the neighbourhood. "Why do you think they do that?" the more mischievous of the two, Nixie, asked her companion  
"Maybe they think its fun?" Kaliana replied shrugging her shoulders at her friend; "Wonder what it's like to have legs instead of a tail." She mused to herself.  
"Eww, why would anyone want legs instead?" Nixie complained, not noticing the look on her best friends face as she watched the land boy embrace his parents before going into the house with them. Seeing as there was nothing more to watch Kaliana dived back under the water lost in her thoughts whilst Nixie was left to follow behind her partner in crime. 'Why is it that land people have to parents? Why is the land so dangerous? I want to explore it,' Was on a constant loop in the young ebony's head.

Later that night whilst the Pod was asleep Kaliana snuck out of the moon pool keeping careful to avoid the mermaid patrol that guarded the island from land people on the full moon, she swam as fast as she could back to the canal, back to the little boy she wished to meet. Upon arriving at her destination the young mermaid began to question herself, knowing that the Pod does not approve of interaction of any kind, that she was breaking the most important rule they had, a rule that once broken was punishable by banishment, "Hey, are you okay do you need help?!" came the voice of the little boy she had been watching earlier that day, pulling her out of her thoughts and making her freeze in panic. "Are you lost? Did the current catch you?" he continued questioning all the while walking closer to her on the dock behind his home.  
Still not knowing what to do Kaliana just stayed afloat watching as the boy slowly got closer with each step, just as she came to the decision that it would be best to dive down and return to the Pod, the boys arm shot out into the water and grabbed her hands, pulling on them until she too was a top the jetty. "Y..Y..You have a tail, you're a mermaid!" he exclaimed in shock as he looked at the girl he had 'saved'.

"Why did you do that? I have to get home I'm gonna be in soo much trouble, get me back in the water now!" Kaliana demanded as she tried to drag herself to the edge of the jetty, wincing as her scales caught on the planks beneath, only to suddenly not feel her scales, but rather the wood against skin, but that can't be possible the only way a mermaid can gain legs is with a moon ring, right? "Where'd you're tail go? Are you okay?" the boy asked in shock as he watched patches of skin form on her golden tail until it was replaced with legs…. And then realised that she was naked, rushed to put the blanket he had round his shoulders over her.  
"What did you do to me? What did you do to my tail?" she hissed finally coming to the conclusion that the strange land boy who thought she a mermaid needed rescuing from water, had done something.  
"I didn't do anything it just disappeared." He replied expatriated that she blamed him all he did was try to save her.  
"Well I can't go home like this can I? You'll have to look after me until I can figure out how to get my tail back."

It seemed like the most logical explanation at the time, thought a 16 year old Kaliana as she swam next to Nixie and Sirena, judging their race of who was the fastest, raising their heads above the surf as the race came to an end.  
"See. So much faster than you." Giggled Nixie, looking at Sirena  
"Actually you're both as fast as each othe the only thing you did first was surface." Kaliana laughed as she splashed the brunette in this face with some water, causing the blonde to giggle with them before noticing her sister "Aquata."  
"Sirena, what are you doing here? You should be on duty." The elder mermaid reminded them, but only looking at her sister.  
"They were just going, Aquata. I think I may help as well to you know help keep Nixie out of trouble." Kaliana smiled at the 3 elder mermaids, ignoring the indignant hey that she received from her best friend.  
"Why can't we celebrate like everyone else?" the brunette whined upon realising her friend wasn't going to say anymore,  
"You'll get your chance when you've earned it. When you've got your moon rings. Someone needs to protect the island during the ceremony. Go on." Aquata nudged making sure to give a warning to Kaliana through her eyes to be careful on how she patrols with the group.


	2. Outcast

Outcast

Shaking her head as her two friends turned tail and swam off Kaliana dived under the water and leisurely made her way back to Mako, making sure to enjoy the marine life as she swam passed, taking in the beauty of the reef that was her home, her mind for from that day 8 years ago.  
Upon reaching the meeting point for the start of the patrol, she noticed that her two friends were with the other mermaid on duty, Lyla a blonde who needed to realise that relaxing can be good for you and having fun is a part of life. "I'm on the far shore, you two get the rest. We'll meet back here." She ordered before diving under the water leaving the trio of friends alone.  
"Who put her in charge?" questioned Nixie whilst looking at Sirena, hoping she would know the answer. "That's just the way Lyla is, Nixie. All work no play, come on I'll help and do a lap of the entire island later on tonight." Kaliana smiled over her shoulder at her friends before diving, knowing that they would catch up to her.

Noticing a boat heading in toward the lagoon of the island Kaliana surfaced once again when the motor had stopped. "What are you doing?" she recognised that voice it had deepened but it was not easily forgotten, Zac was here, probably to camp as he sometimes likes to do or at least did when she last visited the land people she had come to know. "What does it look like I'm doing mate?" so he wasn't alone? Who could he possibly bring with him last she had seen him he didn't have any close friends that he could trust to go camping with, plus the fact that she didn't know the voice.  
"You're just worried I'll catch something before you." The voice spoke again, so they're fishing which means that they will definitely be camping on Mako.  
The 16 year old was so caught up in watching what the two boys were doing that she didn't realise her friends had surfaced behind her until Sirena spoke, "Land people. Can you imagine living without a… tail?" the Blonde questioned her friends, as the thought entered her head, not expecting an answer  
"Yes, actually I can." Kaliana answered her voice wistful as the memory of first meeting Zac entered her head for the second time that day, not realising how uncomfortable it made her friends  
"Let's give them a hand catching something." Nixie suggested trying to relieve some of the tension that had settled between the friends, knowing that no good would come from asked what the girl had meant, only the council knew what happened during the four years she was missing.  
"We can't do that. We're meant to scare the fish away so none of them come close to the island." Sirena reasoned thankful of the subject change.  
"Sirena, we're stuck on land patrol. Letting them catch one fish isn't going to hurt. Let's have some fun." Nixie bargained already knowing that Kaliana was too lost in her thoughts to be of much help, not that it was her responsibility any way.

As the full moon rose over the water the trio of friends rested within the moon pool, in silence not needing to talk to enjoy just spending time together, the peace however was broken as Layla arrived "The boat is still here. They're staying on the island."  
"Can you relax? So we broke one stupid rule." Nixie reasoned, trying to make the uptight blonde see that they had nothing to worry about.  
"Keep telling yourself that." The blonde replied back not liking the way that the brunette just brushed it all off.  
"No, I'm telling you ok. Land people came to Mako all the time." She reasoned again this time looking at Sirena to reassure her doubt as well.  
"Not when it's the full moon and the Pod is celebrating." Sirena replied not wanting to pick a side but seeing the reason to both, causing Kaliana to chuckle to herself,  
"Look they're just camping; which means they have no reason to be by the beach at all so the Pod is safe, now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a swim around the island." She told them all knowing that it would somewhat ease their worries, as she gently pushed off the ledge of the pool and lowered herself fully under the water.

When Kaliana returned to the moon pool it was empty of the three very mermaids that were supposed to be guarding it, especially since there are two land people on the island during a full moon, the time when the island shares its secrets that so few know of. Feeling as though she could just be over thinking, she settled down to sleep and decided that the answers could wait until morning.  
"I feel really bad leaving him, there unconscious." Sirena whispered to the other two on patrol the following morning, hoping not to wake Kaliana and have her disappointed in them, even if she was already awake but keeping her eyes closed so that they didn't try to lie to her.  
"How did he even get in? There's no other entrance. It's solid rock up there." Nixie pondered, so one of the Land people somehow found their way into the moon pool then? Mako island what are you up to?  
"We have to tell the Pod." Sirena stated knowing that it was the right thing to do, they needed to be told so that they could all understand what had happened  
"Are you crazy?" Lyla argued back, making Kaliana release a loud sigh, "You've got no choice whatever happened the Pod needs to know only then can they determine the best way to move forward."  
"Fine, tell the Pod. Then see how long it takes to get your moon rings." Lyla huffed acting very much like a hatchling who did not like being told what to do or how to do it,  
"There's got to be a better way to handle this." Nixie mused trying to come up with a plan that would get them all out of the trouble they had cause only it was too late, Aquata had already heard enough to know that something serious had happened last night, added with the pulse of energy the entire Pod felt during the celebration only meant that the council must be told, for the good of the entire Pod.

"You let a boy into the Moon Pool?" Maya accused looking at the teens  
"We didn't let him. He fell." Nixie told them trying to get them to understand that it was not the trio's fault, they wouldn't dare blame Kaliana knowing what happens when she is pushed too far.  
"That's impossible. There's no other way in. What did you do?" Aquata questioned her sister, not wanting to believe that she had been a part of something that could endanger their Pod,  
"Nothing." She replied, the tears in her eyes clear to everyone within the pool,  
"Stop lying." Maya hissed at them, she always knew that the group of teens shouldn't have been trusted with such an important task.  
"That's enough Maya. Mako Island is full of secrets it is possible that there is more than one entrance during a full moon and that the boy really did fall in, but you scolding them isn't helping anyone. They tried their best and now they are trying to find a way to fix it without having to worry Viridia don't be so judgemental." Kaliana snapped at the brown skinned mermaid knowing that no matter what she would tell the Pod as was her duty, which was proven right as she sneered at the ebony haired teen before leaving the pool.  
"If what you say is true… and something has happened to the boy… I fear for us all." Aquata gently told the group before she followed after her friend hoping that she could somehow lessen the way it sounded to the council.  
"What if she'd worng? What if nothing did happen to the boy? We have to find out." Nixie speculated knowing that this was their only hope of getting out of trouble, but not able to look her best friend in the eye because of the shame of letting her down, she had done the very same job all on her own before and nothing happened and yet this happened when there were three mermaids on duty, their only hope was if nothing had happened to the boy.

The four mermaids followed after the boat as the two boys headed home, only to resurface underneath the jetty, where Kaliana and Nixie had first come across a young Zac playing in his back garden with his toys  
"This is wrong. No mermaid is allowed this close to shore." Sirena worried, always the one in the trio of friends to be concerned about breaking the rules, especially now that this is the second rule the group had broken. "What if they see us?" Lyla questioned adding to the worry.  
"Don't worry. Nixie and I have been here before, and no one's seen us." Kaliana informed them knowing that they were looking at Nixie for answers; "I happen to like watching land people, okay? Now can we have some shush?" The brunette questioned shooting daggers at the back on her best friends head instead of watching the land boy but the water pump.  
'How interesting that the water is moving away from Zac's hand as he tries to clean his fishing line, well it looks like Mako felt that it was time for the Mermen to return to the Pod' Kaliana thought to herself as Sirena told the other two that Zac has powers, since they're view wasn't as clear as hers.  
Giving the girls behind her a smile apologetic smile, she ducked under the water already knowing that the girl's punishment would be severe, but maybe she could help lessen the pain somehow.

"Aquata I already know what the punishment will be but I can promise you that I will watch over Sirena, you are one of the few that know what truly happened and how connected I am to Mako, I'll watch over them, but you have to make sure that they understand." Kaliana spoke as soon as she spotted the elder blonde, "Thank you… I know this will be painful for her… them but knowing that you will still try to protect them, it helps ease my mind." She replied as the two shared an embrace before waiting for the three soon to be outcasts arrive at the moon pool.  
"I'm so sorry." Aquata apologised when her sister questioned her after surfacing within the pool, "We can explain?" Nixie tried to reason only for a murmured "It's too late," from Kaliana to quieten her. "You neglected your duties. You let a boy onto the island and you let him into the moon pool. You broke so many laws." Aquata continued trying not to cry for what she was about to do, not meeting her Sirena's eyes as she moved closer. "We didn't mean to. We didn't want the boy to get powers."  
"The boy and the island are connected. The Pod must leave." Kaliana quietly informed them already feeling the connection begin to form between the island and the boy. "This is our home." Nixie whispered, how could the Pod consider leaving it?  
"It's not safe here anymore." Aquata told them, knowing that the difficult part would be next.  
"Where will we go?" Lyla questioned not knowing the pain such an innocent question would bring. "Not you. The Pod is going. None of you may follow. You've all been cast out." The elder replied, barely holding back her tears. "Aquata, talk to them. Tell them it was a mistake." Nixie begged as she saw the heart break on the sisters faces at having to be separated.  
"I can't they blame you. I tried to speak on your behalf but they wouldn't listen. Ki have to go the Pod is waiting." She said before ducking under the water and heading out to meet the rest of the Pod, leaving her sister begging behind her.  
"Sirena, Aquata gave me this to give to you before she left." Kaliana told the crying girl as she handed her the moon ring that had once been her sister's.

"Where will we go?" Sirena questioned as she hugged closer to Kaliana, seeking comfort from the girl. "You're not going anywhere. Mako is still your home it always will be as long as I am here." She spoke into Sirena's hair but loud enough to know that the other two had also heard her words, even if they didn't understand the significance yet. "We're gonna put this right." Nixie muttered, determination filling her voice, "We'll find a way. We have to." Lyla added, she wanted her family and friends back not to be stuck with the two idiots and the girl that everyone gave special treatment to… why wasn't she cast out when she returned from being missing for 4 years. 

Bottom of Form


	3. Getting Legs

Getting Legs

Swimming through the reef always allowed Kaliana to get lost in her thoughts, and think through her actions or in this case plan for what the three girls are going to do next, somehow she feels that they are going to end up bothering Rita, whom happened to be a very good friend that could always be relied on to help out when in trouble. Perhaps this will be a good opportunity for the girls to learn responsibility for their actions, knowing that Zac would not give his tail up, she just hoped that it did not become an obsession for him.  
Poor Sirena she would be taking the change very hard, she had never been away from her sister and now for her to be permanently separated will definitely have negative effects, she will be less sensible in her decision making for a while but maybe that will be a good thing.  
Finally coming to the conclusion that she would keep an eye on the girls until whatever they are planning plays out Kaliana turned tail and returned to the moon pool wanting to hear their next part of the plan.

"Whatever powers that boy has we can take them away." Nixie told them once Kaliana had settled herself in the pool, "Don't bet on it Nixie, the island works in many different ways." She told them, feeling that they shouldn't get their hopes up, as the island rarely does as expected of any other island considering that it was originally a part of the moon itself. "We'll zap him with your powers." Nixie replied, willing to try anything to get the Pod back. "You really think that will work?" Lyla questioned knowing that Nixie's plans usually led to trouble.  
"You have a better plan?" the brunette snapped looking at the others, "First we need to find him?" wait, what? "On land?" Sirena questioned Nixie knowing that it was forbidden for any mermaid to go on land. "It's against every mermaid law there is." She continued looking at Kaliana, who would not meet her eyes, for support.  
"We've already been cast out. What've we got to lose?" Nixie questioned gently, being one of the few mermaids that knew the true repercussions of going on land. "Anyway we're mermaids we can't go on land." Lyla added "We can if we have legs." Nixie replied looking at Kaliana, since she was the only one who knew how to truly use a moon ring, even if she did not have one. "How do we get legs?" Lyla questioned causing Kaliana to groan, looks like she's making a return to the land. "Well, we have powers and I know how to use a moon ring safely." She told them resigned to doing her duty and returning to land once more. "Give me the moon ring and meet me on the main land's beach, okay?" she questioned Sirena holding her hand out for the ring whilst looking Nixie dead in the eyes trying to convey her disappointment, upon feeling the ring placed into her palm she swam toward the main land knowing that the girls would need clothing before they could try to find anyone.

Kaliana sat on a rock outcrop enjoying the ocean breeze as she watched the girls drag themselves out of the water, already wearing shorts, a vest and flip flops, since this was not new to her, at her feet sat a bag filled with clothing for the girls so that they wouldn't have to steal anything. "What if we get octopus legs?" Sirena question causing Kaliana to release a little giggle, "have some faith would you." She laughed before pointing the moon ring at the trio and channelling her magic through the ring, giving the girls legs for the first time, before sitting back to enjoy the girls reactions which differed from Nixie being fascinated with making footprints to Lyla hating it and hoping that she wouldn't be stuck like it forever. "As soon as any water hit us we'll all get our tails back. We only have our legs when we are dry." She told them chuckling at their reactions, b ut hoping that they wouldn't question how she knew. "Let's just get on land. Get the boy. And get it over with." Lyla ordered eager to return to the ocean. "Then we tell the Pod and everything goes back o the way it was." Sirena finished both blondes looking at Nixie not seeing Kaliana shaking her head in amusement, if only it were truly that easy. "We can't go on land looking like this." Nixie told them, looking down at the own naked body knowing that land people don't show this much of their skin to each other. "Luckily this isn't my first time on land or with legs." Kaliana beamed as she gently tossed the three bags containing their clothing to their feet.

"We are about to enter a world of chaos and danger. Follow my lead." Nixie told the two blondes as the stood ready to find Zac, Kaliana standing in front of them a mischievous grin on her pink coral lips as she watched Nixie take a step forward and face plant the concrete beneath her. "So the plan would be to hope the boy trips over us?" Lyla stated as Nixie slowly lifted her head to glare at her best friend. Knowing that it was only going to get more entertaining Kaliana bent at the waist to help the brunette up, standing behind the trio and snickering as they walked down the path on quivering legs, almost looking like they were under the influence of alcohol as they complained about how land people travelled, laughing even harder when a brunette/auburn haired teen ran past the three girls, breaking their formation and causing them to meet the ground once more.  
Eventually the girls got the hang of walking enough for Kaliana to walk beside them instead of behind even though they still wobbly, thankfully she was paying enough attention to pull Nixie out of the way of oncoming traffic at a pelican crossing. "Now what?" Sirena questioned as the three girls watching the cars driving on the road, "We cross." Kaliana replies skipping towards the button but stopping to allow a child to press it instead. Crossing next to her when indicated laughing as the girls cheered when they reached the other side and shared a triumphant hug.

Leading the girls to Zac's house but deciding it would be better for them to discover how different land people are to mermaids on their own, Kaliana sat on the step that led into Zac's bungalow/ bedroom and listened as they discovered the radio for the first time. "Zac? You in there?" Dr Blakely called from up the garden, not wanting to be spotted she quickly knocked the door to warn the girls before waving her hand and turning invisible, watching as Dr and Mrs Blakely entered the small bungalow. Waiting until they left the bungalow before reappearing and slightly coughing behind them. "Kaliana? Is that you?" Mrs Blakely questioned not believing her eyes.  
"Yeah. Hello I guess." She replied before being pulled into a hug by both male and female, "I was actually looking for Zac, I'm in town today and wanted to see if he was ok." She hinted at the parents but knowing that they wouldn't deny her, they never could. "He's at the beach. Life -saving." Dr Blakey informed the girl as the group hug came to an end, "Thanks, umm, if I don't run into him, could you not mention that I was here, I don't want him to hate me anymore than he probably already does." She questioned suddenly finding her flip flops very interesting, not seeing the two adults send each other a disbelieving look, "Kali, he doesn't hate you, but if that's what you want sure." Mrs Blakely told the girl a said smile on her face. Hoping that the girls would be smart enough to stay and wait for his return Kaliana gave a small nod and headed toward the beach.

Deciding that it was probably safer to stay in the water and observe Zac than to actually confront him, Kaliana hid herself behind the rocky outcrops on the beach front and scanned the sand to fins the boy she was looking for, stopping when she saw that he was looking out to the water, a blonde wearing the same clothing stood next to him before running off, leaving Zac to head towards the chair that allowed the person who sat on it to have a high vantage point of the entire beach. From where she was hidden, the mermaid had a perfect view to see when the trio of land walking mermaids had entered the beach and tipped the chair he had previously been sitting on, when he jumped and ran to save a little girl not caring about her seeing his tail. Just from watching him save the girl it was clear to see that having a tail wouldn't change Zac, not wanting to stick around to see the girls argue amongst themselves on how to take away his powers, Kaliana turned tail and headed back toward mako.

No wonder land people are so grumpy, my feet really hurt." Sirena complained later that night as the four of them relaxed within the moon pool ready to sleep for the night. "You don't have feet anymore." Nixie joked, knowing what Sirena meant; they could all feel the ache. "Zac was so stupid diving in the water, in front of everyone." She continued telling Kaliana about what they had witnessed not knowing that she had actually seen the entire thing. "He was careful. He kept his secret." Lyla defended, "He told that other land boy." Sirena pointed out to the other blonde, "But no one else."  
"How do you know?" Kaliana questioned curious as to what was going through Lyla's mind. "Cause no one else thought it was weird that he risked getting into the water, when he did. To save that little girl." The blonde told her not meeting any of their eyes. "So…" Nixie questioned not understanding where she was going with her though process. "So I'm saying he's not all bad, that's all." The blonde replied. "Well, maybe but, I mean how long will it be before he makes a mistake? When land people realise that mermaids exist, how long until they come after us?" Nixie questioned.


	4. Meeting Rita

Meeting Rita

Early the next morning found Lyla swimming the reef that surrounded Mako, searching for any sign of Zac whilst the other three mermaids relaxed within the moon pool. "Hang on where is Lyla?" Nixie questioned noticing that he group was missing a blonde. "Scoping the reef for Zac." Kaliana told the two, moving closer to them as she noticed the one they were discussing swim into the pool. "He wouldnt come out this far would he?" Sirena questioned looking to Nixie for reassurance. "You saw how he swam… he's in our neighbourhood already." Lyla stated. "Well while you three discuss how to stop the boy and remove his powers I am going to try and see him for myself." Kaliana informed the group, not wanting to stay around to hear what they were planning to do to the poor boy.

Instead of swimming to Zac's house Kaliana decided that she would be better suited heading toward the Ocean café, where she could get something to eat as well as observe the boy she once knew, leaving the three mermaids to figure out a way to cloth themselves after all she couldn't baby them all the time otherwise they would not learn.  
Sitting inside the café eating a small bowl of prawns Kaliana was surprised to see Zac order the same once he and the two people he was with were seated, watching them from the corner of her eye not wanting to draw attention to herself, seeing how the female questioned his choice of breakfast.  
Only looking up when Sirena and Nixie had joined her watching Lyla move toward the table the land group were sat at. "Hi I'm Lyla you're Zac. You're a life saver I've seen you on the beach. I really wanna be one too, can you show me?" the blonde questioned straight to the point but sounding more like she had a teenaged crush which clearly upset the female who was returning from ordering her fruit salad. "I guess, but you'd be better off goi-" Zac started offhandedly as he whipped his hands, "Great lets go." Lyla interrupted wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "Hi I'm Evie." The fruit salad girl introduced for some reason "Is there a problem?" she questioned the blonde "Actually there is but I'd rather not share it with you." Came the sassy reply causing Kaliana to choke on the prawn she had just swallowed. "Sorry, but go down to the surf club and see the guard there, okay?" Evie told Lyla ignoring the laughter that was spilling from Kaliana's lips, as she and Zac left the café together leaving the blonde male behind.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Lyla questioned the three mermaids as she joined the table "Yeah. Would you like to hear the rules now?" Kaliana questioned smugly as her laughter had died, looking at the blonde haired male as he joined the table and introduced himself as Cam. "Are you guys new in town?" he questioned looking mainly at the brunette of the group, "You need advice or anything?"  
"Where's Zac going?" questioned Sirena leaning closer to the boy, "Ah, school. Sun Coast High. What about you guys, what school?" he answered seemingly confused that the four new people didn't know about the school system. "That's where we're going to." Nixie answered causing Kaliana to release another snort before she got up and left the table not wanting to go to the school or even hear about it for that matter.

Deciding to make sure she had the chance to warn Rita about the three Kaliana headed to the grotto that she knew the elder mermaid hid underneath her house with a small pool that connected to the ocean. Once she had entered the grotto, the mermaid headed into the actual house where she could leave a note for her old teacher to find her once she had returned home from whatever job she had found for herself on land, and headed back out to the ocean. Which is where she spent most of the day swimming amongst the sea life that inhabited the area surrounding Mako before deciding it was time that she headed toward the beach to wait for Rita to arrive for their talk.  
"It has been too lond since we last talked Kali!" Rita called out to the younger girl as she dried off her tail to join her on the sand of the beach. "I've been exploring my responsibilities and how far I can push them," she chuckled "but this is more of a warning, three mermaids have legs, you'll probably meet them soon if you haven't already." Kali explained watching the waves crash against the sand "I believe I already have" the auburn haired elder sighed "I'll watch when you aren't around, but I will not protect them."  
"You say that now, but they'll grow on you as they have on me." Kaliana chuckled before standing and heading to the water, "Mind if I stay with you for a couple of days, they are still too young to know my truth?" she questioned over her shoulder.  
"You know you never have to ask." Rita reassured before diving into the water leaving the younger to follow after her.

As the two surfaced into Rita's pool it was to the sight of three mermaids on their legs, staring at them in what seemed to be shock.  
"What are you doing here, living on land?" Nixie questioned once they were all once again in the main part of the house, carefully avoiding accusing Kaliana of anything kknowing her temper once provoked was terrible and punishing. The other two however were not so smart as they tried to push their elder into telling her story of heart break. "Which Pod are you from?" she questioned instead already knowing they were from Mako since it was them that Kaliana had warned her about. "Why aren't you with your Pod?" she questioned once Nixie had answered truthfully, not seeing the point in lying. "We've been cast out." Lyla solemnly answered causing Rita to look at at her lap knowing the pain of being cast out. "We let a boy from your school fall into the moon pool. That's why we were there to get him. Zac." Nixie elaborated, causing Rita eyes to snap to Kaliana for a sign that what they were saying was true, receiving a nod of confirmation. "Zac Blakely? He's got powers now? Do you realise what you've done?" She questioned looking at, what she know thought of as, hatchlings. "Do you have any idea what he'll become?" she continued seeing the three look ashamed more than they already did.  
"So now you know why we have to remove his powers." Nixie stated leaning in closer to Rita who sat across from her. "I don't think that's possible." Rita told them, seeing her old student shake her head as she sat behind the three drinking from a steaming cup. "Well, that's what we're doing." Lyla sneered, not seeing or knowing what Rita did. "After you leave today I don't wanna see any of you again." Rita stated as she stood from her seat to show that she wanted them gone sooner rather than later, not liking how the girl had just spoken to her. "That's not how it's going to work." Sirena stated as she too stood, "You're going to help us." Well that certainly got Kaliana's attention. "I'm not going to wreck my cover, least of all for a bunch of outcast adolescent mermaids." Rita argued back. "Speaking of, mermaids, I can't help wondering what you're school would think if they discovered their principle had a tail." Sirena blackmailed as the other two joined her lending their support. "You're not serious." Calling the bluff was risky but Rita had to prove she was not their pawn in any shape or form. "I think she is." Lyla stated looking impressed by the usually timid mermaid. "And I'll have my moon ring back." Sirena stated holding her hand out for the piece of jewellery "See I told you it was going to work out just fine." She stated once she had her ring safely back on her finger.

"You know the island wants Zac to be this way." Kaliana told Rita as they both stared out at the ocean from the principles rooftop garden "Mako opened a portal from the hidden chamber with the portal directly into the pool. He was meant to be this way Rita." She continued knowing that Rita was listening to everything she said. "Even so, it's dangerous for a merman to exist." The elder reasoned as Kaliana moved closer seeking physical comfort. "I know. But when we first met he tried to save me Rita. I know him, or knew him. He'll keep the secret I know he will."  
"You're connection with the island is stronger than any within the Pod, just be sure that it is you talking and not the secrets that corrupt the island." Rita reasoned before humming to the girl she had always looked after and cared for.


	5. Lyla Alone

Lyla Alone

The following morning found Rita and Kaliana on the roof of the house basking within the morning light as the Principle completed some work on her laptop. "Does anyone know you're here?" the red haired asked not looking up from her work. "Only Dr and Mrs Blakely." Kaliana shrugged before continuing, "I asked them not to tell Zac, I don't want his first meeting with me after so long to be ruined by merfolk things." She elaborated as she moved close to her friend trying to catch a peek of what she was doing. "I remember watching you two together; he was always so protective of you, more than expected."  
"He just didn't want anyone to know that I was a mermaid, Rita." Kaliana laughed playfully pushing the teachers shoulder as she straightened up, hearing a meow come from the stair case entrance to the roof. "Hey Poseidon." The two mermaids say together, realising that the three outcasts had probably disturbed him from relaxing in the grotto.

"Someone already knows Rita secret." Lyla spoke as Rita and Kaliana entered the grotto, her back to them showing Nixe and Sirena the photo of Rita in her true form with a human male. "Put that down! This place is private! These things are not for you!" Rita scolded taking the items that the girls were fiddling with and returning them to their rightful place. "We didn't mean any harm." Sirena defended not understanding what had upset the elder mermaid. "So you get to tell whoever you like that you're a mermaid." Lyla pushed as Rita moved to place the photo back where it belonged. "His name was Harry I told him because he was going to be my husband." Rita replied forcefully, looking at all three of them knowing that Kaliana already knew the story of what had happened. "You were going to marry a human?" Nixie questioned softly distantly remembering a story that Kaliana had told her about an outcast mermaid whose only crime was falling in love. "I don't expect you to understand. Just go back to the sea, the land is not for you." She begged "But Zac," Sirena started only to be interrupted by Kaliana "Forget Zac."  
"If you go after him you'll only draw attention to yourselves and once the land dwellers find out that your mermaids they'll come after me." Rita elaborated seeing the adolescent's looks of shock. "We'll be careful." Nixie promised looking at the other girls to make sure that they were all on the same page. "You have no idea what this world is like. You don't even get that you can't keep stealing clothes, you have to buy them. I made a new life, so can you. I want you gone by the time the sun goes down." Rita sighed, the emotion thick in her voice before she turned on her heel and left the grotto passing Kaliana who offered her a small smile in comfort.

"We don't need her we can deal with Zac. We need ti get him in contact with water. He's most venerable when he's just transformed."Lyla reasoned to the other two as Kaliana trailed behind them not really wanting to be a part of whatever plan they were creating. "Mmm. I think we should just wait until the next full moon." Nixie suggested "I mean if we keep him out of the moonlight his powers might fade away."  
"The next full moon is weeks away." Lyla argued turning into the others creating a small huddle. "Getting him when he's underwater is the only way." She continued trying to convince the others. "Look whatever we do I think we all need to agree on it." Sirena stated looking at the two others making sure that they understood the importance of sticking together. "Fine I'll do it on my own." Lyla started to walk away leaving Sirena to call after her. Deciding that it would be more entertaining to follow after Nixie and Sirena, Kaliana gave one last look to where Lyla was heading before following to girls to the café, taking a seat upon entering whilst the girls went to buy their clothes.

"Normal human girls?" Evie question Nixie and Sirena, looking at Kaliana to see if she knew what they were talking about. "Just ignore her." Nixie told her, "What have you got?" she questioned looking forward to getting new clothes that would actually be hers. "How about I pick something out and you can try it on." Evie suggested moving towards a clothing rail to pick what she thought would suit them, not noticing them start to strip. "Girls, why don't you try the changing rooms?" Kaliana gently nudged them towards the privacy of the rooms, before browsing for something for herself. It had been a while since she had treated herself, well ever since she went back to the Pod actually. And she was having trouble fitting into some of her old clothing that she had picked up from the Blakey's, since she had developed a bit more.  
"Those pants fit great." Evie complimented Sirena as she awkward exited the change room, "They feel really tight." The blonde replied still moving to get use to the feel of the denim. "How are you going in there?" Evie question Nixie after knocking on the door only to be asked for something else. "Here give her this to try." Kaliana said passing a few hangers to the girl with an easy smile, before going back to her browsing.  
"Well you tried on almost everything in the shop, but you got there in the end." Evie stating carrying a large pile of clothes out of the change room, whilst the two mermaids showed off their new clothing to Kaliana who smiled at their joy. "Get your old clothes out of the change room and you're done." Evie continued moving over to her blonde friend. Whilst waiting for the two to finish up Kaliana quietly listened to what the friends were discussing before letting out a groan knowing that Nixie would now want to follow the poor girl to the shoe shop, so that she had a complete outfit. "Could you just tell my friends I'll wait for them outside please?" Kaliana asked the blonde with a polite smile, "If I stay here any longer I'll spend the money I don't really have." She joked hoping the blonde would do as she asked.

Knowing which shop Evie was heading too Kaliana could not help but laugh as she watched her friends very badly following the poor human toward the store. Upon entering the store however she noticed why this was Evie's favourite shop the shoes were gorgeous, so against her better judgement she left the others to have a better look at the different shoes that they had to offer, and talking to the manager when she found a pair that she wanted but were slightly out of her proce range, only to be distracted by Nixie and Evie arguing over a shoe like two dogs over a scrap of meat. "Is this some sort of shop lifting scam?" the manager questioned after placing the shoes back onto their stand. "No, we just wanted some shoes." Nixie muttered "Well, you're not getting them here. I don't want to see either of you in my shop again, you're both banned." The manager replied looking at the two brunettes, not noticing when Kaliana joined the group. "Don't come back in here ever."  
"That was my favourite shoe shop." Evie rounded on the mermaids as soon as they were outside of the shop. "We're really sorry aren't we Nixie." Sirena told the girl wanting to avoid a confrontation, "Not really." Nixie replied knowing that no matter what she said Evie had made her mind up not to like her. "From now on just stay away from me okay?" Evie told them before walking away. "Wow, that girl loves herself nearly as much as Ondina." Kaliana chuckled having heard everything as she was purchasing the very shoes that had caused the fiasco. "Let's go find Lyla I bet she's having better luck." Sirena suggested

"Lyla's not here." Nixie muttered to her friends as they walked towards the ocean café, hoping to spot their somewhat friend amongst the people, "There's Zac." She pointed out upon spotting him sitting with Evie, eating from a plate. "Do you think maybe Lyla zapped him?" Sirena questioned causing Kaliana to snort, "I don't know, why don't you just go up and ask him. Hey Zac, lost any powers recently." She joked trying to cheer the girls up. Before deciding to move towards the pair to see if they knew where the missing member of the group was. "Hi" they greeted only to be shut down by Evie, "I told you to stay away from Me."  
"Well darling the Earth doesn't revolve around you and neither do we." Kaliana replied hugging both girls to her with an arm around each of their shoulder making sure Evie could see the shoes within the plastic bag. "Have you seen Lyla?" Nixie questioned hoping that the boy had seen her, only to begin to worry when he replied with a negative. "Carly I need you to help me clear out the cool room!" David called, catching the group's attention. "Problem Dave?" Zac asked curious as to why they would need to empty the walk in fridge. "It's packed up." The boy told them a small grimace on his face. "Didn't you have it serviced last month?" Evie questioned confused. "Yeah. The guy said it was okay. Well, now it's not okay it's like someone's zapped the thermostat." He told them all before walking back inside, knowing that it was probably Lyla, Kaliana dragged both girls with her into the café leading them towards the cool room, to see Lyla on the floor surrounded by a puddle of water. "There's too much water for her to transform, we'll have to carry her out." Kaila a told them once they were out of ears shot. "We can't do that with people coming in and out all the time." Nixie warned causing her and Sirena to look around for a way to keep them out, "Distract them." She told the blonde pushing Nixie back around the corner "I've always found your voice enchanting." She winked following after the brunette, to put on some wellingtons and gloves to make moving Lyla easier, smiling as Sirena's voice filled the café, before they began to drag Lyla out of the cool room so she could transform once more.

As the mermaids began walking away from the café Kaliana noticed that Nixie and Sirena seemed to be waiting for acknowledgement from Lyla and couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips as they confronted her about it. "A thank you would be nice." The brunette told the taller girl letting out a sigh when she questioned what she had to thank her for. "For getting you outta trouble." Sirena supplied "I was handling it." Lyla but her off not willing to admit that she had needed their help. "Oh, yeah, that, that was pretty obvious by the way you were laying there with your tail waiting to be discovered." Nixie taunted feeling underappreciated only to turn when they heard a distinct "hey!" Kaliana being the last to turn to face Evie. "How do you like your new clothes?" she questioned approaching the mermaids with a bag in her hand. "Good." "They're really nice." Nixie and Sirena answered truthfully "Oh glad to hear it," Evie told them pushing the bag into Sirena's hands "here are you're old ones. And you paid for them with these." She said opening her palm to show them the two golden coins that Nixie had given to Carly as payment "Is there a problem?" Nixie questioned not understanding that they were no longer accepted as currency. "Oh there's definitely a problem." Evie informed with a smile, before she started to threaten to call the cops if she was not paid by the morning, walking back into the Café. "You guys go on; I'll meet you back at the house." Kaliana told them handing Nixie the shoes she had got for her, before also heading back inside. "Does it make you feel like a big girl, to threaten three girls who know next to nothing about society?" she called out to Evie once she had spotted her. "Those girls have had a very sheltered life and now they are on their own in a world that they don't understand, and yet it's Evie that everyone should feel sorry for because she was kicked out of her favourite shoe shop." She continued knowing that she was attracting attention but not caring. "Who do you think you are? You don't know me or anything about me." Evie stated standing by Zac, Carly and David looking offended. "Oh really?" Kaliana chuckled "Let's see, where to start? Oh I know you're the girl who has to know what her boyfriend is doing all the time just because you don't want him talking to girls unless you approve of them, you hate his best friend because you think he is weird and a bad influence on your perfect partnership. Oh and let's not forget that his parents only put up with you for his sake .You always get what you want and if you don't then you blame someone else just as you did in the shop today I saw the whole thing you put them back and because Nixie picked them up you suddenly wanted them again, you're nothing but a child who always has to have her own way and know everyone else's business." Kaliana told them a smirk on her face at the shocked looks that appeared on each face the more she talked "Oh and keep the change." She told them as she placed money on the empty table in front of her and left the café.

Upon arriving back at Rita's, Kaliana found that the mermaids had returned to Mako for the night. "So, is Evie still alive?" Rita questioned offering a cup of hot chocolate to the teen as she looked out at the ocean. "Unfortunately. Probably pissed because someone called her out on being a bitch, but yeah she alive." She sighed taking a sip of the sweet drink, "Oh and I paid for the girls clothes so you don't have to. Dr. Blakely never stopped putting money into my account so I've got 2 years' worth of savings." The teen muttered as she leant against her mentor. "How could he be happy with her Rita?" she questioned what was really playing on her mind. "Zac found it very hard when you returned to the Pod, Kali. He couldn't stay in the house with his parents so they turned the den into his own little place, it took him ages to enjoy swimming again and even longer to socialise. I think being with Evie helped lessen the pain of losing you." Rita told her honestly, hugging the poor girl to her. "You know I didn't want to Rita, Veridia pretty much made me. I was happier here living with the Blakely's, going to school, you teaching me how to control my powers. When I went back most of them shunned me I was soo alone when Nixie wasn't around, even Naricissa's daughter Mimi took ages to warm up to me." She replied finally telling someone about the pain she had kept inside for the past two years, "I spent most of my nights on Mako, it was the only place I felt at home and I always came back to check on them even if I didn't leave the water." She cried  
"Unfortunately, Veridia felt it was best that you learn about your connection to Mako from the Pod and made it so I didn't know you were going until it was too late Kaliana. But no matter what happens you will always have a home on land whether it is with me or with the Blakely's." Rita told the girl she thought of as her own daughter, looking down at her with a gentle smile before they both looked out toward the ocean silently comforting each other for the past.


	6. Blizzard

Blizzard

"There's a big storm coming." Rita told the three mermaids as Kaliana walked into the kitchen, still wearing her pyjamas. "You guys better go home." The red haired told them passing a yawning Kaliana as she headed to her waterproofs all while Lyla complained about only just getting to the house. "Yeah, it's gonna rain, all day by the look of those clouds. I need to get to school for a Saturday staff meeting and you guys need to get back to Mako where you'll be safe." Rita explained walking up the steps toward the cupboard where the coats were kept. "We'll be careful we don't get wet." Sirena told the woman not wanting to return to the island. "The thinks it's easy. I've had years of practise. I know how to run my life around rain, you don't. if you leave now I reckon you've got 20 minutes before you get caught." She replied walking back gone the stairs having gathered te waterproof jacket and umbrella that she needed. "Bye." She hinted as she continued down the second set of stairs toward the front door. Leaving the girls to leave when they were ready and Kaliana to eat her breakfast in the kitchen, happily munching on a bowl of cereal planning on spending her time swimmingly around the island during the storm.  
"It's not even raining yet? We can still get to Zac, zap him and swim to Mako before the rain starts." Lyla complained as the four mermaids stood at the entrance to the grotto. "Well actually according to our new aunt Rita we'll be stuck outside like beached Whales, with our tails on show for everyone to see." Nixe stated tired of Lyla's arguing. "We do not look like whales." Sirena stated feeling kind of insulted. "If you stopped arguing with me and we got on with it there wouldn't be a problem." Lyla argued back ignoring Sirena. "You're not always right Lyla." Nixie said fed up to which the blonde replied "Neither are you." "You are like a barnacle on a rock, you just never let go. It is going to rain you'll have to come back. Zac isn't going anywhere." Kaliana told them having enough of their arguing, pulling Nixie behind her as she headed to the pool.

Surfacing in the moon pool Kaliana watched as Nixie brushed her hair with an upset look on her face. "Ignore them Nix, if they aren't back here in two hours then we'll go back to get them." Kaliana comforted, knowing there was something bothering the girl. "It's not them, it's you keeping secrets from me," Nixie stated looking at her friend "Don't think I haven't noticed that you try to keep us away from Zac and always disapprove of our ideas, you know something and aren't telling us." She added once she saw the look on the ebony haired mermaids face. "Remember when I went missing? Well, I wasn't technically missing, I was on land." Kaliana told her friend releasing a sigh. "So that's how you are so comfortable and could walk and got clothes. Why didn't you tell me?" Nixie questioned the hurt bubbling in her chest. "I was forbidden. But I'll give you the short version if you want." at her nod Kaliana began the story of how she met Zac.  
"When we watched that land boy 6 years ago I got really curious, I went back when everyone was sleeping, only the land boy saw me. He thought I was drowning and tried to 'save' me. He pulled me out of the water and onto the dock, somehow when I dried I got legs even though it wasn't a full moon. Not knowing what to do or if I'd get my tail back I stayed with him as he took me to his room/bungelow he taught me to walk and about land things. The next thing I knew we were woken up by his parents coming to wake him for school, explaining that I was homeless they took me in and looked after me for 4 years. When I started school Rita noticed how close Zac stuck to me and how he kept me away from anything that could splash me, only one day Evie dumped a bottle of water on me because Zac preferred to stay by me then go to her birthday party that I wasn't invited too, Rita saw my tail. So she started to teach me about my powers I was so happy here I didn't even think about returning to the Pod, where you and Mimi were pretty much my only friends. Until Veridia came and got me, Rita tried to convince the social services that she was happy for me to live with her as I was her niece but Veridia still got me as she said she was my godmother so I returned to the Pod." Once Kaliana had finished her short tale leaving out how close her and Zac truly were with them swimming together and sharing a bed in secret throughout the years, she noticed tears in her best friends eyes. "So, if Veridia hadn't come to get you, you wouldn't have returned?" Nixie questioned sadly. "I missed you Nixie, don't think that I didn't. But I had a place where I truly belonged they didn't question me, they trusted me and took me in out of the goodness of their hearts. I would have come to visit you I swear." She said moving closer to the upset teen, only for her to call out her name as she dove under the water and swam away. Shaking her head she dived under the surface and followed after her best friend.

Arriving at Rita's ocean entrance just after Nixie, Kaliana saw her friend break what appeared to be ice on the surface of the pool, using her tail. Before running up the stairs once they had their legs again. "Hey Lyla, Sirena. Hey why's it so cold?" Nixie questioned as she entered the grotto only taking notice of the snow before she transformed. "Nixie you have to get out of the snow, it's dangerous." Kaliana told her careful not to touch the falling fractals, helping the mermaid once she was out of the falling snow and dry.  
Continuing further into Rita's house the girls found both blonde mermaids of the group sitting on the couch covered in a rash, David using the house phone and Dr. Bob Blakely on his phone. "What is going on?" Nixie questioned as they moved closer to the blondes. "It was her idea," Sirena told them putting all the blame onto Lyla "to use the moon ring to stop the rain." She continued causing Kaliana to burst out laughing, gaining the attention of Bob who questioned who Nixie was. "You're auntie wants to talk to you?" bob stated holding the phone out for Nixie to take. Upon seeing her confused face Kaliana took the phone instead. "They used the moon ring to stop the rain it snowed instead." She laughed down the phone knowing Rita had the antidote from when she herself had done something similar, listening as she gave her instructions on where to find the antidote, which she whispered to Nixie to find as she distracted them making sure Bob didn't try to keep N the brunette in his sight once he saw the rash on her. "You know I'm glad you aren't on your yearly father son camping trip." She stated starting a conversation of how Bob believed Zac no longer wanted to spend time with him, only to stop when his phone rang showing his Wife's name.  
"For goodness sake, I thought he was faking." He said into the phone after listening to what his wife had said, peeking Kaliana's interest as she sat with the girls. "He doesn't have a rash does he?" Bob questioned concern for his son clear in his voice. "He might develop one so don't be too alarmed even if it gets quite severe." He stated before hanging up and moving closer to Kaliana, telling her that Zac wasn't well either. Before moving away. "Were fine really." The blondes tried to convince him not wanting to go to a hospital and have tests done. Covering for the invisible Nixie as she blew the dried seahorse powder onto their rash, leaving the girls back to their normal selves and Dr. Blakely stumped as to what had just happened. "Thank you Dr. Blakely, we'll see you soon." Sirena stated gently pushing the man towards the exit of the house with a smile, turning once they left.

Not wanting Nixie to continue ignoring her Kaliana once again decided to stay at Rita's to give the brunette some time to get over her anger toward her.


End file.
